degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4711739-20150423011514
Okay, tonight's episode of Survivor was probably the craziest ever. But also one of the worst because A) it exposed so many people as the horrid, despicable people they really are. and B) the only person I was rooting for, and my favorite since the season even began went home. Like the people left are all so horrid. I just. For example: Carolyn- talks trash on so many people and just a bitchy woman in general. Dan- has no manners, rude to multiple people (Sierra, Shirin, Jenn, etc). While he does have some redeeming qualities like his love for his wife and loyalty, his ignorance and awful behavior outshine them all. Mike- The first few days, he accused the women of not doing any work while they indeed did all of the laundry, cooked all of the food, and kept the fire going all day. And then tonight he both lies in front of everyone's face about their loved ones letters, and then ruined their moment with them by outing an alliance and starting a huge fight. Bye bitch. Rodney- No explanation. It's like they took every horrid quality from every person on Jersey Shore and then put them all into a disgusting, misogynistic asshole. While he has been tolerable lately and acting almost angelic compared to others, I still can't look past some of the comments and outbursts he's had in the past. Will- While he seems like an okay guy until tonight, he exposed himself as a POS when he called Shirin out. What she, Mike, and Jenn said was uncalled for, yes, but to tell her that "she has no family, no one loves her" and that "more people like him in the game than have liked her in her entire life." Absolutely disgusting. Especially when he knows that she really doesn't have a family due to her verbally abusive father. Tyler- While Tyler is a pretty good guy, he literally goes through someone else's bag next week and totally disregards their privacy. I always hate when people do that. Sierra- One of the only three good souls yet. She was relevent for a couple weeks in the early part of the game when her whole tribe turned on her and Dan and Rodney called her out on every reason they hate her, I was so hoping that she would take control of the game and dominate it from there on out. But she didn't. She hasn't done one thing since. I really like her as a person, but she doesn't deserve to win the game. Shirin- Right now, Shirin is my number one. She knows the game, she's made moves and tried to make many others that have fallen through. And tonight she showed such strength and you saw just how much she's been through. When she raised her hand and told Jeff she didn't want Will to get his family letter, I cheered, because I think it's the first time she's ever truly stood up for herself in this game through all the horrible rotten things people have said about her. #TeamShirin